Zeolites are known to be good catalysts for cracking, three-way catalysis, adsorption of hydrocarbons, denox applications, etc. Zeolites are conveniently extruded into pellets. However, monolithic zeolite honeycombs have come into use because of the high geometric surface area for reaction or adsorption sites combined with low back pressure that is provided by such structures.
For zeolites to be used as monolithic honeycombs and used at high temperatures (&gt;300.degree. C.), these materials need to have sufficient thermal shock resistance. Thermal shock resistance of oxides such as zeolites depends on the coefficient of thermal expansion. The closer the coefficient of thermal expansion is to zero, the more thermally shock resistant is the material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,267, 4,637,995, 4,791,082, and 4,778,665 relate to formed zeolites having other phases as permanent binders or additional support phases.
The present invention provides some thermally shock resistant zeolite bodies and method of making them.